There are a great deal of athletic games available which can test the strength and endurance of competing players. Many of these games, such as wrestling, involve direct physical contact with another player. However, such games may not be appropriate for younger children or for players who are not comfortable with direct physical contact. Further, such games also involve a risk of injury and may require special protective equipment.
Other games are available utilizing various types of game balls to test the strength and skill of opposing players. However, many of these games, such as football and rugby, also involve rigorous physical contact, and thus require expensive protective equipment to reduce the risk of serious injury.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a game suitable to test the strength, agility, reflexes and endurance of competing players without requiring direct physical contact and with little or no risk of injury to the players.